Something in The Way She Moves Me
by DracoxAstoria
Summary: Sadie Doyle is the key to helping Harry destroy Voldemort...but nobody knows this except Dumbledore. Instead of befriending Harry Sadie becomes close with a certain blonde haired ferret. Who can help Sadie realize what she must do...and to whom?


**Hello all! Well I forgot about all of my stories...lol! So I'm just gonna start over with this one. I may finihs my others, but thats only if I feel like it, or even remember what I was writing about:) Well, read on loves:)**

**DISCLAIMER: This lovely world of Harry Potter belongs to J.K Rowling...buutttt I own everything else:)...Well actually the Beatles own the title...but OH WEll!**

**Love you all:) **

**Bri Whitlock**

Something In The Way She Moves Me…

Chp. 1

The lights across the street flickered as my mother, Mary Ann Doyle, paced in front of my door. She seemed to jumpier then usual tonight. Probably cause dad hadn't come home yet. The next thing I knew a blue light flashed in front of my door and a woman with dark brown hair walked in to my room behind my mother. Picking me up from my bed mom handed me over to this woman. Her voice quivering as she spoke to me.

"Sadie...Mommy has to go away for awhile…" She wiped a tear from her eye and kissed me on the forehead. "Now, be a good girl for , Okay?" Downstairs voices were arguing and my mother looked around franticly trying to grab all my stuff. "I'll miss you…don't forget mommy and daddy love you very much."

"Mary, don't do anything unreasonable. Think of Sadie before you do anything…please. We cannot have another Potter incident on our hands." Mother placed her hand over Minerva's before squeezing it and vanishing before our eyes. Minerva looked down at me and spoke quietly. "Hold on real tight to me Sadie." I did as she said and she covered my body with a cloak. "Just close your eyes and be very quiet until I tell you too okay Sadie."

I clutched onto my stuffed tiger as I squeezed my eyes shut as much as possible. But before everything went dark, a flash of green light exploded in the hall way…

"Sadie!" Lillian's voice woke me from my nap. Falling, I grabbed onto my bed sheet and stood up quickly calling to her.

"Coming!" Today was my 16th birthday and Lily, my sister, was taking me somewhere to meet someone. I was hoping it would be Paul McCartney, but sadly that dream was crushed as we walked into the all too familiar coffee shop and an old man with robes on walked over to us.

"Lillian, so good to see you." She hugged him before he set his eyes on me. Probably staring at my purple eyes, as everyone else always did. "Ah, and you must be Miss Sadie." He held his hand out for me to shake. Noticing I wasn't going to shake it he put it back by his side and motioned for us to sit down. "I'm Professor Dumbledore. Head master at Hogwarts."

"Hogwarts? I've never heard of it." Professor Dumbledore gave a questioning look at my sister before taking and envelope out of his pocket. Setting it on the table he slid across to me. On the front was my name and address. Seeing my hesitation Dumbledore spoke again.

"Hogwarts is a school for…talented individuals."Talented? I know I play the clarinet quite well but I didn't think I played that well. "Lily, I think we need somewhere less…private to speak of these matters."

"Yes…I think you're right. Come on Sadie." Lily and Dumbledore stood up and walked out the door. Sighing, I grabbed the envelope and walked out after them. A few minutes later we stood infront of our house. Dumbledore whispered something to Lily and she shook her head and looked back at me with a sad look on her face before unlocking the door.

"Are you coming?" Lily asked waiting for me to come up the steps to the door. Nodding my head I rushed inside.

"Sadie, there's something I need to tell you."

"Please don't tell me Dumbledore's our father. Cause I've seen pictures of mom and I really don't think I could ever see them…doing…it." Lily's face went a deep red before Dumbledore coughed.

"No your mother was my student…not a lover."

"Oh. Then what is it Lily?"

"You're a wizard Sadie."

"Hmmmm, well that would explain it."

"Explain what?"

"Well…let me show you." Standing up I looked over at the fish tank and wished for it to explode. Seconds later the glass broke, sending water and fishies everywhere.

"Yes, I believe that would explain it." Dumbledore chuckled. He stood up and took out a stick and pointed it at the fish tank. Everything went back to where it was before. Smiling, I looked over at Dumbledore.

"Now, this Hogwarts place, I'm guessing these "talented" individuals are wizards also?" I asked.

"Yes, and it's taken us much longer to find you then the rest of them. But, I think you'll be fine entering at your 6th year. You seem smart enough." Lily interjected protesting that I shouldn't just be thrown into 6th year when I don't even know a basic spell.

"You're quite right Lillian. That is why I have asked Professor Mcgonagall to be her mentor."Dumbledore rose from his seat and walked over to me. "I think you should go grab your suit case and meet me outside in 2 minutes Sadie, for we have lots of things to do and not a lot of time to do it in!"

"But, I haven't packed anything?" Smiling warmly he snapped his fingers and two trunks appeared by my feet. "I'm guessing all my stuff is in those?"

"Yes, now we must hurry. We've only got a few hours to make it to London and Diagon alley to buy your supplies."

"Be good Sadie." Lily engulfed me in a hug and patted me on my head before Dumbledore and I left.

"I need you to hold onto my arm Sadie." Reluctantly I grasped his arm and immediately everything started spinning, a moment later we were standing in the middle of a shopping center, an old one at that. "Welcome to diagon alley."


End file.
